


Hello Nurse

by duckgirlie



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Medical, safe sex is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has two general guidelines for the kind of person he likes doing his STI tests; A, they have to look like they've had sex themselves, and B, he doesn't want to have sex with them. Whoever this new guy is, he's in the wrong circle of both these venn diagrams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted about two years back at [cookleta](www.cookleta.livejournal.com), but it's flocked there, so I figured I might as well post it over here too. Keep everything together.

Cook usually gets tested for STIs at least once a month, because he's a little bit paranoid, and yes, just a little bit slutty.

It used to be way more often, back when he was more in the habit of blacking out and waking up in other people's beds. But he's been way better the last few years, actually going on dates and stuff lately ( _multiple_ dates even). But maybe he's just bad at relationships, because he tends to get bored quickly, and every time a... thing (calling them relationships seems slightly disingenuous) ends, it's back to the clinic.

It's probably unnecessary, but hardly a week goes by when he doesn't here about some strain of something or other that can lie dormant for years, or symptomless whatever, and seeing as he's fairly sure not all of those blackout-nights involved scrupulous safe-sex procedures, and you can never be 100% certain, and he doesn't want to get anyone else sick... So he goes. 

It's kind of relaxing, actually. (Not the test itself, obviously, but the routine around it) He likes getting all the little boxes ticked, and getting the big handfuls of leaflets (and free condoms) and smiling bashfully when the nurse tells him he really doesn't need to be there that often.

(You would think a nurse at an STI clinic wouldn't be trying to turn people away, but whatever.)

Saturday afternoons at the Maple street clinic cater to the city's gay population, which isn't massively large, and while Cook's pretty sure a good half of the clients are hookers, he's also pretty sure he's slept with more then a few of the others.

(Running into someone you've fucked in an STI clinic creates a reaction somewhere between crashing embarrassment and 'hey, at least we're both pro-active about sexual safety!') Some of the guys at the clinic smile and talk and seem to view it as another stop on the social scene, but mostly, everyone keeps their eyes to themselves and waits until their number is called.

– – – – –

Inside the room, Cook waited in his seat until the nurse arrived, and it was a new guy this time. He has two general guidelines for the kind of person he likes doing his STI tests; A, they have to look like they've had sex themselves, and B, he doesn't want to have sex with them. Whoever this new guy is, he's in the wrong circle of both these venn diagrams.

The guy looked down at the chart and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm David. I see you've been here before, so I don't need to go over the basics."

Cook's been doing this for a while, and he's never been embarrassed outlining all his activities before. But this guy was just bleeding wholesomeness all over his magenta scrubs, and the light coming through the blinds was giving him some kind of halo-effect, so Cook was finding himself somewhat tongue-tied.

It took them about twice as long as usual to get through all the questions, and Cook spent most of that time with his eyes on the floor.

"Nervous?" David asked.

"A little." Cook said.

"I guess even if you've been here before, it can still be a little intimidating."

"Yeah."

After the box-ticking, Cook spent the entire physical exam with his eyes screwed shut and pictured horrible things behind his eye-lids.

"And we're done!" David snapped his gloves off with a wide smile and slid his chair back from the table. 

"Thanks." Cook got up from the table and shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets, hovering by the door.

David smiled again. "Make an appointment with the desk to get your results."

"Cool."

David smiled again (what was with that, honestly?) "This bit is always a little awkward, yeah? I mean like, generally, when someone's leaving, you say like 'see you soon' or something like that, but maybe that's not appropriate in this context? I mean, I don't want you to think I'm like, wishing potential fear of infection on you or anything."

Cook laughed. "Well, I'll see you when I get my results, yeah?"

"Probably."

"Well then, see you soon?"

"Of course."

– – – – –

"Finally!" Jason looked up as David walked into the office. "You were in there for ages."

"I think he was a little nervous."

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "That guy?"

"Yeah, I know he's been before, but sometimes it's a little intimidating the first few times."

Jason pressed some buttons and pulled the computer screen around to face David. "He's been here... fourteen times in the last year. And I think he used to go to the clinic downtown before that."

"Oh."

"Though to be fair," Jason grinned, "He usually doesn't see a nurse as adorable as you."

"Oh my gosh, shut up." David blushed furiously and practically ran back into the exam room.

– – – – –

The next Saturday, Cook went to pick up his results.

"You're all clear." David smiled.

"Great." Cook smiled back slightly.

David bent down to fill in some more stuff on a chart. "You're a lot less nervous then most of the guys we get in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" David looked up, slightly panicked. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean anything. It's just that lots of our clients are really jumpy when they get their results, and you're really calm, and I thought you were going to say you did yoga or something, I didn't mean to imply you were... or anything."

"Fine. Can I just leave now?" Cook snapped

"Um, I'm supposed to go over some..."

"Like you said, _I've obviously been here before_ , so I've heard the talk."

"You can go." 

"Thanks."

Cook stomped out through the waiting room, getting a few sympathetic looks from guys he recognised who probably thought the news was worse then it was.

Great. Now the impossibly beautiful clinic nurse probably thought he was a massive slut _and_ a massive asshole.

– – – – –

Cook went back the next month, and he actually felt a little bad when David shuffled into the room, not smiling this time.

"Um, I'm really sorry about last time. I really didn't mean to say anything, but sometimes I get a little nervous, and then I get a little rambley, and then I end up saying something stupid."

"No man, it was totally my fault." Cook said. "I mean, I do come here a lot, it wasn't really fair of me to go off on you about it."

"I mean, I totally understand if you want to make a complaint about my unprofessional behavior, I can..."

"Dude, what?" Cook cut him off. "I'm not going to make a complaint about you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you." David slid down into his chair. "I mean, you're totally entitled to make one if you want, but I haven't been working here that long, and I really don't think they'd look kindly on that."

"Relax dude, I'm not going to say anything."

"Awesome." David's smile returned as he pulled out the checklist.

"Is that why I haven't seen you here before? You've only been working the last month?" Cook asked.

"Well, I've been at the clinic about six months, but I'd only just started this shift last time. They like to put all the gay staff on Saturdays, I think they think it'll be less intimidating."

"I guess."

There was silence for a few minutes as David filled in the initial information on the form, before looking up.

"So, have you ever had to treat someone you've slept with?" Cook asked with a grin.

"Gosh, no. That'd be... Um. But I don't really um... date, that often, so it's never come up." 

"Busy with work? Or does looking at infections all day kind of put a crimp in your style?"

"Um, work, mostly." David glanced down again. "So, um. When was the last time you had oral sex?"

– – – – –

"You're all clear." David smiled widely.

"Excellent." Cook smiled back. "I was actually a little nervous this time."

"Really?" Your questionnaire didn't indicate..."

"I know, yeah." Cook interrupted. "But I was kind of stupid about seven months ago, and I know it can take that long for some stuff to show up, so..."

"Well, good news then." David grinned. "Just you know... try not to be stupid again?"

"I'll do my best, sir." Cook mock-saluted. "See you next month."

"Bye."

– – – – –

The third month, Cook was ridiculously hungover. David closed the blinds fully and gives him some water, before going through all the questions in a soft whisper. After Cook left, smiling gratefully, David wandered into the office to drop his forms off and bumped into Jason.

"Busted!"

"What?"

"You've totally got a crush on that guy." Jason grinned.

"What? No I don't!"

"Then what's with the big goofy grin?"

"Um, this is how I always look." David insisted.

"Yeah, but this is even more so. I mean, I'm not blaming you, he's pretty hot."

"I guess..."

"Ha! I knew it!" Jason interrupted him, clapping his hands together. "So, are you going to ask him out?"

"What? No!"

"Why, 'cause it's unprofessional? I can stop giving you all his appointments, if that's the problem."

"You've been _giving me_ all his appointments? Why?"

"Because he's hot, and you need distracting." Jason said.

"I can't ask him out! It's not just that it's unprofessional. I mean I... I don't really think the kind of guy who needs monthly STI tests is the kind of guy for me, okay?"

"I don't think he needs them."

"What?" David asked.

"I don't think he needs them." Jason repeated, twisting the screen around to face David. "I mean, if you look here–"

"Jason, you're not supposed to give me private medical information."

"Oh come on. It's barely anything. Anyway, he's been coming here for about a year, but he's never really had anything. I mean, he had chlamydia his first visit, but honestly, who hasn't had chlamydia?"

"Um, I haven't?" David said.

Jason looked at him. "You're too adorable, you know that?"

"Shut up."

– – – – –

Cook picked his results (all clear, again) early the following week, leaving the clinic just as David arrived. He smiled at him as they passed each other in the waiting room. David smiled back, ducking his eyes down to the ground almost immediately.

– – – – –

The fourth month, Cook was just doing up his jeans after the physical exam when David looked up from the glove bin with a strange expression on his face.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No! Don't worry, everything's fine. Everything I can see, anyway."

"So what's up?" Cook asked.

"Um, can I ask you a question? I mean, if it's too personal or anything you can totally tell me to shut up or something, I don't want you too feel uncomfortable or anything..."

"No, it's cool, ask away. I mean, if I don't want to answer, I won't." Cook shrugged.

"Um, why do you come here so often?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cook asked.

"Not really? I mean like, you have sex, but nowhere near as much as some of the people we get in here–"

"I'll have to up my game." Cook interrupted, and ducked his head down when David glared at him.

"And unless you're lying to me, and I don't know why you would, then you're not really engaging in high-risk activities. I mean, you use condoms all the time– except for oral, but nobody does that, much as we tell them too– and you're not like, having orgies or anything. And this–" he held up the wrapped swab "–can't be fun. So um..." He trailed off.

Cook stared at David for a few minutes.

"You totally don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"No, it's..." Cook paused. "I... I had a bad phase, a couple of years ago. I was kind of angry, and I was stupid a lot, way more stupid then I am now, so I used to go to the clinic downtown a lot. And I mean _a lot_ a lot, like pretty much every week. But then like a year, year-and-a-half ago, my friends knocked some sense into me, and I stopped being stupid quite so much. But I'd kind of gotten into a routine about it, and it's hard to shake. And I mean... I was lucky, but I know people who weren't, so maybe now I'm a little over-cautious? I figure it can't hurt. And this place is closer to my house, so... Here I am? That's not weird, is it?"

David smiled at him. "Not at all. You can never be too careful with your health." He wrinkled his nose up, frowning. "Now I sound like a pamphlet."

"Hey man, I dig pamphlets. That's half the reason why I come."

"Well, we're getting a brand new one on gonorrhea this week, lots of charts and diagrams. I can save you one, if you want it for your collection." David grinned.

"Awesome."

Cook pulled his jacket on. "I'll see you next week."

"Bye."

– – – – –

When Cook came in for his results the next week, he was more nervous then usual, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited for David to arrive. He hated this, he's probably gotten close to a 100 STI tests in his life, and he had no idea why this time, this time he's nervous.

Or he does a little bit, but that's not enough to account for it all.

"Hey!" David smiled as he came through the door. "I saved you a pamphlet. There's also this totally awesome abstinence one we're required to carry for funding purposes, so I got you that one too."

"Thanks."

"And you're all clear, as usual, so you don't need to look so worried."

Cook sagged back in his seat a bit. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" David asked. "I mean, I'm not sure if I can help, but..."

"It's kind of stupid."

"Last Wednesday, a girl told me she knew she wasn't pregnant because she'd had a bath right afterwards. I don't think you can compete, stupid-wise."

"That's not stupid so much as under-educated."

"You're totally changing the subject." David pointed out.

"I... I have a date, tomorrow night."

"Oh. That's um, that's cool."

"It's stupid. I mean, it probably won't go anywhere, my friends are setting me up. But if it does, it's nice to have a clean slate, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's awesome. Hopefully I'll never see you again!"

"What?" Cook looked shocked.

"That came out wrong!" David waved his hands nervously. "I just meant that like, if it does work out and you do get together, then you won't need anymore tests. And that would be awesome. For you, I mean. Awesome."

"Yeah. Awesome, I guess."

"Cool." 

"Thanks for everything." Cook stuck out his hand for David to shake, and he did, smiling even wider then usual.

"Good luck."

– – – – –

The fifth month, Cook wasn't there, and David found himself checking the waiting room for the whole day.

"Where is he then?" Jason asked.

"Who?"

"Don't give me 'who?' Scruffy, dark and handsome."

"Um, I guess he's not coming?" David said.

"It's the first Saturday of the month. He's always here."

"Last time he was in, he like, said he had a date. I guess it worked out."

David didn't even realise he was staring at the floor until Jason coughed to get his attention.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course, I'm fine. I'm happy for him, really."

Jason reached out to squeeze his arm gently. "I don't believe you at all, kid."

– – – – –

The sixth month Cook wasn't there either, and David managed to restrain himself to only checking the waiting room when he has a legitimate reason to be in there.

"Man, if he shows up, I'll totally send him into you. You need to relax."

"I know, I know." David fidgeted with his sleeves. "I'm fine."

"Good." Jason looked around the room for a few minutes before turning back to him. "I know this is late notice, but can you take an extra shift tomorrow?"

"Um, I've got church, but I'm free in the late afternoon."

"Church, really?"

"What's so strange?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone working here who went to church all that often. Do they mind that you're basically a professional condom-distributor?"

"Um, it's interfaith and kind of liberal, so they probably don't care all that much. My church at home though, they probably would. Though they'd probably take issue with a lot of things I do here."

"Oh, cool. I'll get someone else to take the shift, you probably won't be done in time for it." Jason picked up a chart and tossed it to him. "Now back in your room, I'll let you know if he shows up."

"I'm fine, really."

"Sure you are."

– – – – –

The seventh month, Cook still wasn't back. David has pretty much given up hope on seeing him again, and then on the last Saturday of the month he was running late, charged passed reception without saying hi, and ran into the exam room to find Cook sitting by his desk.

"Hi."

"Gosh, hi." David paused. "I'm sorry?"

"About what?"

"Well um, you had a date, and then you didn't come in for nearly three months, so I figured it went well? And now you're back, so..."

"You remembered me after three months?" Cook asked.

"Um, you're memorable?" David blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't be, it's a compliment." Cook stretched his arms out. "And you're right. It went well, and then it didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already. Anyway, so I'm back. I mean, I'm going to be fine, obviously, because I've only been having sex with him, and we were pretty careful, but y'know... Far be it from me to mess with tradition." He sighed, slouching back into his seat again.

"Are you okay?"

Cook smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Kind of frustrated I wasted that much time on someone who's kind of a douchebag, and annoyed my friends thought he'd be a good match, but y'know... shit happens."

"Okay." David flipped open the chart. "Well, like I said last time... If you want to talk about anything?"

"I'm fine, really." Cook smiled slightly wider. "But thanks."

– – – – –

When Cook arrived for his results the next week, David was already in the room, drumming his fingers nervously against the table.

"Hey man, are you okay? You're going to freak me out."

David looked up. "Um..."

Cook's face fell. "That's not a good look. What is it?"

"You have non-gonococcal urethritis."

"What?"

"Non-gonococcal urethritis. It's a big like gonorrhea, but different. It's um, not that serious? We caught it pretty early, so you should be..."

"How long does it take to incubate?" Cook interrupted.

"Up to thirty days."

"So he must have gotten it since..." Cook trailed off.

"Not necessarily." David said. "It can by symptomless, so he might have had it all along and not known about it."

"No, no." Cook waved him off. "My friends told him I'm really paranoid about all this, so he told me he'd tested clean before we slept together."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault. Like I said last week, he's a douchebag. I guess I didn't know just _how big_ a douchebag."

"Um, well at least you only wasted three months on him?"

"Yeah, I guess." Cook threw his head back and groaned. "Man, I am going to fucking _kill_ Neal."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"It's not bad though, in the scheme of things. I mean, it's not like its... Anyway, I'll send you into Dr. Cowell, he'll write you a prescription, and you can come back in two weeks to see if it's cleared up."

"Okay. Thanks."

David filled out a form and handed it over. "And um, you probably shouldn't have sex until we know it's cleared up, but if you do, just like, be sure everyone knows?"

Cook stared at him for a second. "I'm not going to... I'm not _going to infect anyone_."

"I know! I know. I like, have to say that. It's in the manual." He held up a sheet of paper with sentences printed on the back of it. "I um, I know you wouldn't."

Cook let out a held breath. "Thanks. I just... I wouldn't, okay? You need to know that."

David smiled gently. "I do."

"Thanks." Cook picked up the referral note for the doctor. "And I'll see you in two weeks."

– – – – –

Two weeks later, halfway through the eighth month, Cook was back for his check-up, looking grumpy.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"The guy at the drugstore said I couldn't drink while I was on antibiotics, or else they'd stop working, so I haven't had a drink in two weeks. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Um, not really? I don't drink." David said.

"Damn kid. You don't drink, you don't date... What do you do for fun?"

"I like music? And I do date, sometimes. I'm just busy." David flipped his chart open. "And two weeks off drinking will probably cheer your liver up, so that's good."

"I suppose. This non-gono-whatever better be gone by now, or I'm going to be so pissed."

"It should be, if you've been following the instructions."

After the physical exam, Cook turned to David. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

"Um, all kinds? I used to be in a choir, back in college, but I don't really have time right now."

"Do you miss it?" Cook asked.

"Yeah. My hours are kind of crazy though. Hopefully once I'm better qualified, I'll be able to get more stable ones."

"So will you sing for me?"

David blushed. "Um... maybe another time?"

"I'm going to hold you to that, Nurse David. When I come back next week, and I'm all cleared up, you'll have to sing for me as a reward."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Cook grinned.

– – – – –

The next weekend, Cook had barely sat down before David was grinning widely. "You're clear!"

"Yay!" Cook punched the air triumphantly before sitting down and looking at David expectantly.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for my reward."

"What am I rewarding you for?" David asked.

"For not drinking for three whole weeks to make absolutely sure I didn't accidentally fuck up my antibiotics."

"I don't know..." David blushed, staring down at his hands. 

"Pleeeeease?" Cook begged. "You don't have to sing much, just a tiny bit?"

"Fine." David tapped his desk again. "What do you want me to sing?

"You choose. Anything you want."

"Um..." David thought for a second, before he closed his eyes and sang the third verse of 'Imagine'. When he opened them again, Cook was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to sort out your hours so you can do that more often. You're really awesome."

"Thanks? I'm not really though, there are loads of people better then me."

Cook waved that away. "You're great."

"Thanks."

They sat for a few seconds until David's phone buzzed.

"I'm sorry, I have another appointment."

"No worried." Cook stood up and pulled his jacket on. "Think about it though. You need to sing more."

– – – – –

The ninth month David was surprised to see Cook back, because it's only been a week.

"What's so strange? First Saturday of the month." Cook asked, grinning.

"Yeah, no, I guess. Totally." David smiled back. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"So, I may have over-indulged myself once I got the all-clear, and I know I didn't do anything that stupid, but y'know. Better safe then sorry."

"Yeah, I know." David pulled out the forms. "So, um... What have you been doing?"

– – – – –

When Cook came in for his results the next week, the guy with the dreadlocks behind the desk smiled at him. "David isn't working today, so I've put you down to get your results from Ryan, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess... Doesn't he usually work today?"

"Yeah, every Saturday." The guy smiled. "He's feeling a little ill today, so I told him to stay home. It's not a good idea to drag yourself in if you might be sick and there are possibly people with compromised immune systems around."

"Sure, yeah. So, is it the same room?"

"Yeah, go right in."

"Okay." Cook stepped away from the desk before turning back. "If you see him, tell him I hope he feels better?"

"Sure thing." The guy smiled.

As soon as Cook had gone into the exam room, Jason pulled out his phone and sent David a text.

_your boy was in today. looked totally disappointed you weren't here. said he hopes you feel better._

It took less then thirty seconds for David to reply.

_oh my gosh he's not my boy shut up_.

– – – – –

The next week, David did a double take when he walked into the room, because Cook was back.

"Um, hi?"

"Hi." Cook shrugged expansively. "I know, I know."

David sat down and noticed Cook's left foot jiggling against the leg of his chair.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"What?" Cook looked down and stilled his leg. "No, no, nothing like that. I mean, I'm not nervous that I might... I think I've just had too much coffee this morning."

"Oh, okay." David started filling in the forms. "You could probably do this yourself by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I didn't mean... I mean, not that you're... They're easy forms, is all. Just ticking boxes, and stuff."

"Hey, it's okay. I promise I won't over-react this time."

"Hahaha." David laughed guiltily. "I mean, I don't want you to think that I think... I don't. Really."

Cook looked at him strangely. "I know."

"Okay. Great." David stared down at the form again. "Um, when was the last time you had oral sex?"

– – – – –

When Cook came back for his results the next week, the guy with the dreads made him wait for half an hour before he sent him into David's exam room. David was yawning when he walked in, and Cook was pretty sure he'd only just arrived in.

"Hi."

"Hi." David yawned again.

"Tired?" 

"Yeah, I was up late last night, on the phone with my family. Had to keep concentrating." 

"Couldn't you tell them you have to perform exams on sensitive areas early this morning?" Cook asked

"Um, they don't really know where I work. I mean, they know I'm a nurse, but not about the..."

"Gay STI clinic thing?" Cook asked.

"Yeah. I mean, they'd probably be okay with it. I think. But they're kind of conservative, and I'd rather know I was going to be here long-term before I break it to them."

"It's been nearly a year."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell them soon. There are a couple of things I've applied for, so if none of them happen, then I'll let them know." David said.

There was silence for a moment.

"So, um," David said. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Everything? Well, almost. I'm not a fan of the Jonas Brothers. My band is mostly rockier stuff."

"You're in a band?" David asked.

"Yeah. Or trying to be, anyway. We're not very successful."

"I'm sure you will be." David smiled.

"You've never heard us." Cook laughed.

"Yeah... Well, um..."

He was interrupted by the phone buzzing. Cook got up.

"You've got another appointment."

"Wait. Don't you want your results?" David asked.

"Nah, it's cool. I figured if there was something in there, you'd have told me immediately."

"Probably."

"Bye, David."

"Bye."

– – – – –

The next week, Cook was back again, and David wasn't even surprised this time.

Cook pointed at the desk. "The guy at the desk told me to bring you some chamomile tea."

"Awesome." David picked the cup up and inhaled a huge mouthful of steam. "I was late coming in this morning, didn't get any before I had to start seeing people."

"Well, glad you appreciate it."

"Totally." David smiled and picked up the forms, filling in the basic details from memory. By the time he got to the first question and looked up, Cook was staring at him strangely.

"What?"

"Um, I have something to confess."

David glanced down at the form. "Um, something bad?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I hope not."

"O...kay. What is it?" David asked.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since I broke up with my ex."

"Okay. But why would you be..." He trailed off, confused.

Cook sighed, and leaned back stiffly in his chair. "I um... I wanted to see you, and I was too afraid to ask you out. Then my friend Neal pointed out that making you thing I'm a giant ho probably wasn't the best way of impressing you. But the only reason I first went out with that guy was because Neal said the same thing back then, that you'd never go out with someone who had that many tests in that short a time."

David was still staring down at his hands.

"David? I know I'm probably totally off-base here, and you can tell me to fuck off if you want..."

"Um, you know that most clients don't see the same nurse every time they come in?" David interrupted.

"What?" Cook asked, confused.

"There are like, six nurses on this shift. I mean, most clients don't come in as often as you, but even the ones who do, they normally see a different nurse each time. Jason–the guy at the desk– he always gives you to me because he thinks I have a crush on you."

"Um..."

"Um, he's kind of right?" David continued. "I mean, he's definitely right."

All the tension slid from Cook's shoulders. "Oh, okay. Awesome! So um, do you want to go out with me?"

"Can I come see your band play?"

"Of course! But I want to take you out to dinner as well. Because if my band is playing I won't be able to talk to you, and I want a conversation that doesn't quite revolve around all my um... previous misdeeds."

"Sure. That'd um... That'd be nice."

"Awesome!" Cook was smiling widely. "Now, I totally don't want to eat up all of your professional time, so–" he scribbled something down on a piece of paper "–here's my number. Call me as soon as you know when you'll be free, okay? My band is playing a bunch of places, late in the evening, so I'm free most of the time."

David took the number and scribbled his own down. "Here. In case you need it for anything."

"Thanks."

There was a tiny pause right before David opened the door, because Cook looked like he was thinking something through. Right before David reached for the handle, Cook wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"Um, for what? I haven't done anything."

"For being awesome. I'll see you soon, okay? Hopefully never in here again."

"Hopefully."

David leaned against his door frame as Cook left the building, still grinning stupidly, and turning to wave back at him right before he walked outside. As soon as he disappeared, David glanced over at the desk, where Jason was flashing him two thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'get back to work' at him, before turning back into his exam room, sure he was grinning stupidly himself.


End file.
